Lord of the Gameslave
by TokiDoki
Summary: Gaz discovers who she really is, and travels to the future with help of freind to save the world, can she?


" Lord of the game-slaves"  
  
In a small town, not very far from here, lived a girl, oh, and not just any girl... but the girl with the power to destroy us all and save us. For, she was the great master of the special game-slave. That enabled her to be the master gamer, or as it was also known as the game lord. However, fate had not known that the power they were giving out would be going to a girl. The power had to go to its rightful owner, and Gaz was the one.  
  
Gaz pulled the game-slave out of her pocket like a sword. "Ok, Kid, let's battle!" Gaz announced. The boy across from her got out his game-slave. "Heh- I'd like to see a little girl beat me, the master gamer, at a video game! Ha, I bet you can't even figure out how to turn on the game-slave." The boy said. His name was Ted. His little talk just motivated her. They battled each other, and Gaz's victory tasted sweeter than sugar.  
  
That night, a boy named Mazer crawled into Gaz's bedroom. He spotted her game-slave lying on her stomach. "Master Gamer..." He whispered. Gaz jolted up and grabbed her bat. She raised it in the air. But she noticed the boy was staring down at her feet, where the game slave lied. She grabbed it and held it close to her. "What do you want?!" She asked angrily. "I need you, even though you are a girl." The boy said. He stared at Gaz. She jumped off the bed. "Why do you need me?" She asked. "Because you are the Master Gamer. I've come from the future to retrieve you." Mazer said. He stared at the floor.  
  
Gaz thought. "Well...I'll go with you I guess." Gaz said. Mazer took his staff and slammed the tip of it to the ground. A loud rush swirled over Mazer and Gaz. This 13 year old sure knew a lot about magic. Gaz closed her eyes shut and clutched the game slave. Soon, Mazer and Gaz were in a more peaceful land. "That was cool, but I've seen cooler in my video games." She said. "Oh, but Master Gamer, you are way powerful than anyone in this village." Mazer said. Gaz looked at him in disbelief. " Um...OK. But I want to know why you want me." Gaz said. The two walked down the long hallway in the castle. "I don't only need you, but the entire world does. The dark lord has arisen from the dead and he's come back with great revenge in his mind." Mazer said. Gaz frowned. "Maybe I can help- maybe." She said. She looked around. "Do ya have have any arcades over here?". Mazer pointed to a room more down ward in the dark hallway. Gaz almost dropped her game slave. She hurried to the room  
and opened the gigantic doors that reached the ceiling. There were others in the room, all kids like her. They each turned their heads to her. "Oh My god! Its her, it is really her! Its Lord Gaz!" One little boy said. "She's to help us, stupid, not to sign autographs- or that poster of her in your bed room!" The boy's older sister said. She looked a little weird, like an elf or something. One boy whispered to his friend. "When I grow up, I want to marry her." He said. "Gaz is dead. This is the one from the past." The boy said. "So? She could live here." The other boy replied. Mazer put his hand on Gaz's shoulder. "You'll need help, you'll need Dib." He said. Gaz turned to him. "Dib?! Why Dib?! He couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to!" She yelled. "Calm down, Master Gaz. Dib was the one who defeated the dark lord anyway, I dare not speak the dark lord's name, though." Mazer said. "Who else is coming to help me?" Gaz asked, miserably. "Me, of course, Tak, Trezone of  
Gallafon and Trex." Mazer said. Gaz sighed. "I must retrieve Tak, and Dib." Mazer said. Gaz nodded. "You go hang out with Trex and Trezone." Mazer said. He said goodbye to Gaz and disappeared. Gaz turned around to face Trezone, the elf girl and Trex, a regular boy. "Hey." Trex said. "Um, Master Gaz, tell us about the past. We need to know for history." Trezone said. Trex nodded. "Well...its real dirty and smelly. And mostly everyone is stupid and... I hate it." Gaz said. She shrugged. Trex smiled. "That, will get us an A+" He said. Gaz rolled her eyes. "I should lead you to your room for the night. You and Tak will buddy up. Mazer" Trezone stopped and sighed a girly-I'm-so-in-love sigh. "Mazer and I will share a room and Trex and Dib will buddy up." Trezone finished. She started to daydream. Then the ground rumbled. "What was that?" Trex asked. Trezone frowned at Gaz. "Pull out your game slave to see what it is!" She ordered. Gaz took out the game slave and clicked the A  
button. A picture of a huge horrifying web covered creature appeared. It was gooey and gross looking. "The Homasola is known for its earth quakes before it goes into a deadly rage. Nothing stops the Homasola unless you type in the right code into its back or into the game slave." Gaz read. She looked at the cracks in the floor starting to appear, and the blood-curdling screech coming from the ground. "Get the code!" Trex said. Gaz typed In B. " Riddle for code: When a duck is young... it is called a______, just multiply that by 2 and you'll get the answer!" Trex read aloud. "Well...I wonder.." Trezone began. "I think that's 2. I think." Gaz said. She thought. "It makes no sense." The hideous creature came up from the ground, and began to smash stuff. It eyed Gaz, Trex and Trezone. Gaz clicked a few buttons. "Uh...How about a sword." She said. A sword appeared din her hand. "No, not a sword made of silver one made of trasleonia." Trex said. "Uh... sword made of traslonia."  
Gaz said. The sword changed to a gold-dish blue color. Gaz charged after the monster. She began to slash the sword at the monster. Mazer came back with Tak and Dib. "Whoa, Look at that." Dib said. "I wonder what it is..." He said.  
  
Gaz banged the creature in the head and it disappeared back into the ground. Trezone cheered. "Go Gaz!" She said. "That's Master Gaz." Mazer corrected. Trezone blushed. "Of course. I just slipped." Trezone said. "What the hell was that?!" Tak asked. "It was a homasola." Trex said. "Very deadly, homicidal creatures." Trezone added. "So... what do we do now?" Dib asked. "We do whatever we want, until in about an hour." Mazer said, looking at his watch.  
  
( I know, I know. That was REAAAAALLLLLLLY long. There will be another chapter. Guess who the dark lord is?! GUESS! Is it Zim? Is it Gir? Is it my made up character or something?! Is it Trex?! Huh? Well...staaaaayyy tuned. BAIBAI!) 


End file.
